


Dear Saihara-chan

by Tamashinohi



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Goodbyes, M/M, One Shot, Sorry for your hearts, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 18:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamashinohi/pseuds/Tamashinohi
Summary: Kokichi was found dead, and Kaito was the culprit of the murder. Before going through his execution, he gave something that would change Shuichi's feeling toward the small boy.





	Dear Saihara-chan

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is the second fiction i'm posting on AO3, because I decided to write this short One Shot all of a sudden, to express my Saiouma/Oumasai feeling! (I'm so weak for them ahh) Remember there's spoilers in it, and hope you "enjoy" this short writing! See you below!

 

Before dying, Kaito slipped a letter in my pocket. During his walk, he grabbed firmly my shoulder with his hand and whispered a few last words. 

« He asked me to give it to you. » 

In a confusing sight, I put my hand inside my pocket, and felt the piece of folded paper. But my attention went again to Kaito, who were walking again to his execution, wearing his legendary smile. 

Once everything was over, everyone cried, for way too long, especially Maki. After the class trial, we met each other at our usual place, where we used to train us. Himiko and Tsumugi came a few moment later, and we knew we had to stay strong together, to end this game.

I finally came back to my room, feeling better because of that evening filled with hope. Kaito already miss me, and that wound that I carry in my heart will need time to heal, but I can’t give up now. One last mystery was remaining, still there behind the clouds, and it’s called Kokichi Ouma. 

I sat down to my bed and pulled out the paper out of my pocket. It was crumpled, but I was able to read in big letters _“Dear Saihara-chan”._

With curious eyes, I was gently unfolding the manuscript. The writing reminded me of a child, because of the high curves and the size it has, following with the ink that flows slightly under some words. After looking at that, I started reading. 

 

_“Dear Saihara-chan,_

_If you read this letter, that means I already left this world._

_You finally know it, but I’m not the mastermind, and I’m not one of their accomplice either. It was a whole show I created from my biggest imagination to make fun of you all! That was a good lie, right? You felt for it so easily, nishishi. If I had more time, I would have done so much worse to you… Ahh... life isn’t fair, and there’s time when you must end your life to win a killing game. Sounds good for a thriller or whatever._

_But I had nothing to lose anyway, everyone is so noisy at this place. Kiibo is a boring robot who never laughed at my jokes, Tsumugi a weebo and Kaito a fucking idiot that annoyed me daily. Himiko didn’t get what I said when I tried to befriend, and Maki literally wanted to kill me all the time! In the remaining people, I saw better friends in my life. But, out of everyone, you really are the worse Shuichi._

_When I think you finally pay attention to me, you’re already giving up! I try to wake up your detective instinct, but it never happens when I do my best. And then, when I’m myself bored, you come back again, to tell me non-sense things. You ask me out and you are worried over me when I am the one in fault. Even when I threaten to kill you and I pushed a knife in my hand!_

__

_It pisses me off so damn muuuuch! Why are you like this, detective? Are you crazy? But well, that’s also the reason why you’re the best to lie to. You don’t show up, but you’re interested in me, eheh. You can’t solve my case and you’re frustrated, my dear, that’s it? What a shame for you! I stole your heart once, and this is sooo good, I can’t stop right now!_

 

_Then, let me stay a mystery for you, until the end, so you will never ever forget me. Let me lie to you as much as I want in this letter, because you don’t deserve to hear the truth, but to find it by yourself._

_It was fun right? Living this adventure with you, at least for me. I know you hate me now, for all the lies I said, and all the things I did. But I had to take the hardest decisions for you, for everyone, to end this game… so it’s okay if you hate me until your last breath and if you broke my heart._

__

_After all, I keep lying to you in this letter too, even if in a few hours I’ll be dead and gone for good, and I’ll never see your face again. At least, I’ll never see you angry at me anymore either, and I was able to do something for you before leaving this world. Yes, thanks to this beautiful world that leaded me to meet you._

_Ahah, funny isn’t it? Am I too honest or lying too much? I can’t even tell what is true and what is not anymore._

_Stay alive Shuichi, if something goes wrong, then you can win over the mastermind. And hopefully, if everything goes according to the plan, and Kaito didn’t mess up, you’ll escape very soon. Survive and show to the world the amazing detective you are, my beloved._

_Cordially, Kokichi Ouma, Supreme Leader and the best liar you ever met."_

 

 

What does that mean? 

 

What is that supposed to mean? 

 

Is that the real you, Kokichi? Or the one you want me to see? The one you were before dying? 

 

Laying down on the bed, eyes closed, tears about to flow, only nothingness remained, until sleep takes me away from reality.

**Author's Note:**

> Two years later, DRV3 still hurts me. I imagined an alternative history where Kokichi wrote a few words to Shuichi before dying, and tried to bring some hope to our cute detective aswell. I hope my words reminded you the power of that game, and the beautiful relationship they could have had if they weren't into a fight during the plot. Thanks for reading my short story, and see you soon my dears!


End file.
